A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to skin care compositions. In non-limiting aspects, the compositions can be used to treat skin conditions such as telangiectasia, eye circles, and puffy eyes. In certain embodiments, the compositions can include a Magnolia extract and can be incorporated into cosmetic products.
B. Background of the Invention
Ageing, chronic exposure to adverse environmental factors, malnutrition, fatigue, etc., can change the visual appearance, physical properties, or physiological functions of skin in ways that are considered visually undesirable. Some notable changes include the appearance spider veins, eye circles (e.g., dark circles under the eye), and puffy eyes. Other changes include the development of aged or environmentally damaged skin which can include the appearance fine lines and wrinkles, loss of elasticity, increased sagging, loss of firmness, loss of color evenness or tone, coarse surface texture, and mottled pigmentation. Less obvious, but measurable changes which occur as skin ages or endures chronic environmental insult include a general reduction in cellular and tissue vitality, reduction in cell replication rates, reduced cutaneous blood flow, reduced moisture content, accumulated errors in structure and function, alterations in the normal regulation of common biochemical pathways, and a reduction in the skin's ability to remodel and repair itself Many of the alterations in appearance and function of the skin are caused by changes in the outer epidermal layer of the skin, while others are caused by changes in the lower dermis.
1. Spider Veins
Spider veins (i.e., telangiectasias or sunburst varicosities) are formed by the dilation of a small group of blood vessels located close to the surface of the skin. Although they can appear anywhere on the body, spider veins are most commonly found on the face and legs. They can be visible to the naked eye and typically appear as unsightly clusters of red, blue or purple veins on the thighs, calves, and ankles of people. It is estimated that over half of the adult female population suffers from this cosmetic problem. Factors that can contribute to the development of spider veins include heredity, pregnancy, and other events that cause hormonal shifts, weight gain, occupations or activities that require prolonged sitting or standing, and the use of certain medications.
Typical methods for treating spider veins is through cosmetic surgery (e.g., sclerotherapy, laser surgery, electrodesiccation, surgical ligation, and ambulatory phlebectomy). For instance, sclerotherapy is a surgical procedure where veins are injected with a sclerosing solution, which causes them to collapse and fade from view. Risks associated with sclerotherapy include the formation of blood clots in the veins, severe inflammation, adverse allergic reactions to the sclerosing solution, and skin injury that can lead to permanent scarring. Further, it is common to develop irregular skin pigmentation in the treated areas (e.g., brownish splotches) that can take several months to fade. Another problem associated with sclerotherapy is “telangiectatic matting,” where fine reddish blood vessels appear around the treated area, requiring further injections. Other surgical methods can have similar side effects.
2. Eye Circles and Puffy Eyes
The skin around the periorbital area (i.e., around the eyes) is thin and delicate. Like all skin, the periorbital area is webbed with tiny capillaries. Blood sometimes leaks from these capillaries which can cause the appearance of dark circles under the eye. Other known causes dark under eye circles include UV exposure (e.g., exposure to the sun can increase natural melanin levels and draws the melanin to the surface of the skin, making it darker), ageing (e.g., with age, the skin around the eyes can become even thinner which makes dark under eye circles become more pronounced), fatigue (being tired can make skin paler which makes dark circles look darker), allergies (e.g., allergic reactions can cause smudges in the under eye area and conditions that causes a person to rub their eyes can make dark circles worse because scratching or rubbing can darken the skin), pregnancy or menstruation (e.g., skin becomes pale during pregnancy and menstruation which makes dark circles look darker), and inadequate nutrition (e.g., lack of key nutrients such as iron can cause dark under eye circles).
One method for treating under eye circles includes topical application of a composition having hydroquinone. Hydroquinone, however, can be toxic, and it may actually cause hyper-pigmentation and make the dark circles darker. Cosmetic concealers can be used to hide the dark circles. Unfortunately, the dark circles become visible again once the concealer is removed. Chamomile has also been used, but can cause allergic reactions.
As for puffy eyes, this is a condition where the skin under the eyes swells which can be visually undesirable. Puffy eyes can be caused by several factors including increased vascularization, leaky capillaries, thinning/slackening skin which can fill up with more fluid, loss of the fat pad under the eye which can contribute to under eye bags, and allergies, dusts, and pollutants which can trigger a release of chemicals thereby swelling the tissue around the eyes.
One method of treating puffy eyes includes washing the face with cold water to reduce swelling. Other treatments include dietary restrictions (e.g., limiting the intake of salt), placing slices of cucumbers on the eyes, or placing tea bags in cold water and subsequently placing the bags on the eyes. These treatment options can be limiting in that the effects can oftentimes be negligible or short-lived.
3. Aged or Environmentally Damaged Skin
Several different approaches have been used to treat damaged skin caused by aging, environmental factors, chemicals, or malnutrition. One approach involves the use of specific agents to directly stimulate or inhibit selected biochemical targets. Examples include the use of retinoids to stimulate collagen and glycosaminoglycan synthesis by fibroblasts (Schiltz, et al., 1986). Another approach is to use agents or processes that stimulate the rate at which the epidermis replaces itself, a process known as epidermal cell renewal. Increases in epidermal cell renewal rates usually result from a more rapid rate of replication of epidermal basal cells, and can be caused by diverse stimuli such as chemical or physical injury, adverse environmental conditions, or direct stimulators of basal cell division.
Several of the above methods have been shown to have various drawbacks, such as significant irritation to the skin or skin toxicity. In addition, most of these methods involve the invocation of chronic damage to the skin, which sets up repair mechanisms. For most of the existing treatments, there will be a period of time, up to several weeks or months, during which the skin becomes irritated and after which tolerance sets in and the symptoms of irritation may decrease and/or cease.